Blue and Pink Chalk
by Baby Velociraptor
Summary: Ikuto and Amu take a late night trip to the park and write out feelings in chalk! Fluffy. It's a cute little one-shot.


**This is just a cute little oneshot, and I hope you like it. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

I was curled up in my bed with a new book. I finally got it from Tadase-kun a few days ago, but was only now getting the chance to read it. Just as I was finally getting into it, there was a knock on my balcony door. My head snapped up to see Ikuto just leaning against the door there casually.

I shot him the death stare and he let himself in anyways. "What are you doing here?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. His tail wiggled behind him and he slid the door shut as he walked across to me. He sat on my bed and plucked the book from my fingers. "Give me that back!" He tossed the worn paper back to the floor.

"Come with me," he whispered as Yoru snuck out of his jacket pocket to go lay beside Miki. He transformed back to normal. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. It's two in the morning and he wants us to go somewhere? "Please." He begged. I sighed and let him pull me off the bed. I headed towards my bedroom door but he grabbed me and said, "We're going down the cat way." I felt him jump and then felt him land crouching.

He set me on my feet and looked at me. I looked down at my sweats and bare feet. I looked like a slob and at the moment I didn't care one bit. I reached back, piling my hair on my head and looked at him. "Where are we going?" I asked, sure it was something important and I don't know, rational.

"To the park," he said and tugged on my hand. I walked beside him waiting for him to talk again. "I want to draw with chalk again."

"Chalk?!" I shrieked. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he reopened it, it was like they were smoldering. I couldn't say no with him looking at me like that. There was no way in hell. "You want to go the park, at the two in morning, to draw with chalk?" I asked. He nodded, with his eyes still smoldering. I sighed. "Alright, let's go."

As we walked to the park, we didn't talk about much. We talked about how he was having more and more problems at home and with his step-father. He couldn't escape Easter no matter what he did. He told me how he wanted his dad to come back and take his mom back. He sighed.

As we came up to the park, he pulled me to where one night I found him playing his violin. He pulled some chalk out of his bag. He handed me the pink one and took the blue one. We sat down on the concrete and didn't say anything.

At first, we didn't draw anything serious or big. We just doodled. He drew a stick figure and wrote his step-father's name above it, and I drew a shark eating him. It was enough to get him to smile. Then I drew a heart and colored it in. He gave me a look that told me he wasn't surprised I drew a heart of all things. I shrugged and wrote my name underneath. I thought it turned out rather well.

He drew his name beside me, in blue, and then he drew a stick figure again. This time it was a boy with his hand out stretched. I drew a girl stick figure, with her arm out stretched, gripping the boy's hand. He smirked and wrote his name with an arrow pointing at the boy, then wrote my name and drew an arrow to the girl. I blushed red.

I thought for a second and then wrote my full name this time. He wrote his. He looked happy, I realized. His hair had fallen in his face, but the trace of a genuine smile was there.

Across from me, he scribbled: _Hey._

I tilted my head. Why didn't he just talk? I shrugged at the thought and wrote back: _Hi_. I added a smiley face and watched him lean over and reply.

_Thanks for coming_. He wrote it and then looked up at me. I smiled and nodded. There was still some sadness on his face.

_Are you okay?_ I scribbled quickly.

I heard him take a deep breath and reply:_ Not really. It was bad tonight with my step-father. _

I nodded. This happened a lot. But I stopped myself from asking what happened. So I asked something different. _Why did you want to come here?_

He paused, and it seemed like he wasn't going to tell me, but he did. _I remembered that one time we did this and wanted to again._

I smiled at the memory. It was one of the best memories I had. I moved to an open space to reply. I rested on my elbow and my knees and scribbled: _I remember_. I added a heart emoticon just on a whim. My own smile mirrored his own.

_So, how are you and Tadase?_

I froze before I replied. Then I took a deep breath and made myself write. _I realized while I like Tadase, I love someone else. _

His eyes widened and his fists clenched a little. _Who?_

I froze again. I couldn't tell him the truth and I knew it. I brought the chalk down and wrote: _It doesn't matter._

He wrote back almost instantly and angrily. _Yes, it does, why wouldn't it matter?_

_I'm pretty sure they don't like me back. _

He looked like that was the stupidest thing he'd ever read in his life. _They would have to be a complete idiot to not like you._ His writing was hasty and messy. I had to move close towards him to have room to write.

I took a deep breath and wrote slowly, giving myself time to back out if I wanted to. I didn't back out. _You just called yourself an idiot then._

He looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He stuttered his words and I cut him off. "Yes, I mean you, Ikuto. I love you. I realized that, but I know it's too late."

"Amu, no, it's not-"

A loud, very angry voice cut him off. "Hinamori Amu!" I froze. That was my dad's voice. He stumbled up the steps and looked from me to Ikuto, not even noticing our writing, or the fact that we weren't doing anything. "Get home, now!" he yelled. I stood up slowly and walked down the steps, hanging my head. It wasn't like I could get out of it anyways. "Stay away from my daughter!" Dad told Ikuto angrily. I looked back and saw the broken look in his eyes.

I wanted nothing more than to run back to him and stay with him. But I couldn't. A few tears slid down my face as his gaze turned to me. "Amu, I-" he began weakly, but determined, only to be cut off again.

"Don't even talk to her!" He yelled and gripped my arm yanking me forward. "Stupid," he grumbled and dragged me along. I kept looking back at Ikuto. He was weak on his knees, not able to move.

XXX

I cried in my room for close to two hours. My father had gone back to bed, leaving me with a threat. He wasn't going to let me stay here anymore. He said I was seventeen and if I was going to run around with boys I wasn't living under his roof. He didn't stop and let me explain, that it wasn't like that.

I sobbed quietly with my knees up to my chest. At least I told him I loved him, I thought. I wouldn't have that regret. Even if it was too late now.

Something hit my balcony window. I ignored it; there was no one there this time. I cried more and a little louder. Something hit my glass sliding doors again. I grumbled in exasperation and went to check what it was. Ikuto was standing there, under the street lights. I stared at him, and then saw him motion to the street. I looked at saw a note, written big in chalk and grinned.

Yoru, Miki, Ran, Suu and Dia had found their way outside, and were staring with the same expressions as I was. A few tears slid down.

Staring back at me, he was grinning and holding blue chalk in his right hand. Written on the concrete in blue chalk there was a note. It read:

_Your dad said I couldn't talk to you, he never said I couldn't write you a note in chalk. _I smiled and laughed and read the rest. _Amu, it's not too late at all. Because I love you too._

I gasped, crying more than I had been before. "Coming down?" he called out.

"Yes!" I screamed down and rushed into the wall. My dad was already there, blocking my path. I shoved past him and rushed down the stairs and ran into the street. Ikuto opened his arms and caught me, grinning.

Then he leaned down and dipped me, and kissed me for the first time out of many. His lips were soft against mine and his fingers held my neck and mine went into his hair.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I smiled against the kiss.

**I thought the chalk was cute. (:**

**-Kelsey. **


End file.
